Various compositions are used for inhibiting dust of bulk materials from becoming airborne, such as coal and other minerals. A high dust level in air is explosive, leads to respiratory health issues, and represents a loss of bulk material product. However, the amount and type of dust control agent applied to the bulk material to inhibit the dust from becoming airborne varies for different types of bulk material and for different flow rates and conveying apparatus used to move the bulk material.
Another issue with bulk materials relates to the potential flow rate of the materials. If the flow rate of bulk materials can be increased, or pluggage eliminated or minimized processes and apparatus used to feed the bulk materials would be more efficient and less costly. The processes and apparatus described herein are directed to dust reduction and/or enhancing the flow rate of bulk materials.
Prior art dust-testing materials and apparatus are described below.
PCT/KR00/00351 (WO 00/63669) describes a dust tester for measuring a dust content, which is generated when tissue sheets are pulled up from a carton, comprising a suction means for forcibly suctioning air containing the dust generated from the carton and a filtering means for filtering the dust of the air suctioned by said suction means.
CN21180560Y describes a foam dust removal system used for coal mines underground. A foaming agent is added into a water pipe through a small-flow quantitative adding pump. A mixed liquid containing a foaming agent and compressed air pass through the foam maker, so as to generate a large amount of foam. The foam is sprayed in an umbrella shape, thereby covering a dust producing point.
CN1746261A describes an anti-explosion and dust-settling agent for coal gas consisting of dioctyl diacid 5-200, fire-retardant TDCPP 5-200, Span 5-300, cholamine 5-200, sodium dodecyl benzene sulfonate 60-800, emulsifier 20-400, Tween 5-300, sodium hydrogen carbonate 16-80, peppermint oil 3-15, vitamin B61-15 and water 1000-50000.
There is a need, however, for a method for determining a quantity and a type of dust control agent that would be effective in reducing dust in bulk materials, such as coal, coke, and limestone during handling, such as on a conveyor belt.